


Chocolate Chip

by MirabelleG



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleG/pseuds/MirabelleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil works in an Ice Cream parlour and is left to the task of training the hopeless new employee who both annoys and intrigues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the first in a series of fics all revolving around ice cream with different pairings, each title will be the name of an ice-cream I think suits the pairing.  
> Thanks to my best friend for helping me come up with and develop the idea for the fics, her tumblr is: http://eponinevevo.tumblr.com/
> 
> and my Tumblr is here: http://fat-and-furious99.tumblr.com/

Phil was woken by his alarm. The loud annoying beeping filled his mind until he shot his hand out of his duvet and whacked the alarm clock hard. After trying not to doze off again, he stumbled out of bed, rubbing at his eyes and cursing the summer mornings which forced him to be up so early. He hit the switch in the bathroom and winced as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. The soft lighting around his mirror was meant to make the average face look better however even that couldn't help repair the damage a night of tossing and turning could do. His hair was sticking up around his face looking like an inky halo in comparison to his pale skin, creases from his pillow were scattered across his cheeks and there was a noticeable shadow around his jaw. After showering for far too long he realised he'd run out of time to shave so hastily threw on his uniform and ran out the door, almost forgetting his keys in the process. He knew his boss wouldn't mind his awful appearance. Working at an ice cream parlour in summer meant more money was coming in as the days got hotter and from the many tourists visiting the beaches so his boss was too happy to care any more. The only downside of the job is having to deal with so many people. The summer months were always the busiest, and due to the lack of people wanting to take up summer jobs full time there, Phil was usually the only one working. He didn't mind as the others who worked part time weren't really the people he wanted to make friends with. But on the days no one else was working and the weather was shit, he sometimes wanted someone else around. Someone to joke around with when no customers were around. Unfortunately with the way his life was going, that was not going to happen soon.

As he pushed open the door to the parlour he was greeted by the familiar sugary smell of ice cream. He made his way to the back to get the different ice cream flavours from the industrial freezer, all supplied by a local restaurant. He then slotted each flavour into place behind the counter and then went to take set up the tables and chairs. By the time it was 8 am he had finished and the shop was ready to be opened. The early mornings were usually slow but between 10 am and 5 pm the crowds came in, usually made up of tourists but there were a few local regulars who would come in too. Those were the ones Phil cared about, If he made a bad impression on a tourist then it usually didn't matter as he would never have to see them again but he saw the locals all the time and he really couldn't afford to lose his job.

The day started out well but by around 2 pm dark clouds started to roll in and rain fell from the sky soaking all those unlucky enough to be outside. The rain showed no sign of stopping so Phil took out his iPod and a magazine to read until the weather improved and customers started to come back.

It wasn't until a shadow fell across him that he noticed the figure standing in front of him. He jumped up, knocking his magazine and iPod off the counter, along with a stack of menus and serviettes. His earphones had been yanked out of his ears as his iPod clattered to the floor and in their absence he could hear the laughing of the customer. He ignored them and bent down to pick up the menus and napkins and put them into some sort of order onto the counter. A pair of hands entered his sight-line, picking up the serviettes just out of Phils' reach. He looked up in surprise, usually no customer helped him if he made a fool out of himself, and met a pair of dark brown eyes. He stood up and looked at the stranger. He was tall, taller than Phil so he had to be at least 6,3 or 6,4, and had brown hair cut in a similar style to Phils. He was also wearing black skinny jeans like Phils and a plain black t-shirt.

"Thanks for helping me" Phil mumbled "you didn't have to"

"It's no problem really" the stranger smiled, handing Phil the collection of items he had picked up. Phil almost fainted on the spot. The strangers smile made his eyes twinkle and dimples appear in his cheeks. Yes, the stranger was in fact hot as fuck.

"So what can I get you?" Phil asked, moving back behind the counter

"actually I'm here to ask if there are any jobs available?" the stranger asked

"Oh right, I'm not actually sure, but I can ask for you. Hold on" Phil went off to his bosses office and knocked on the door

"Come in" the voice called

"Sir, someone's asking if there are any job availabilities, should I send them back or....?" he trailed off

"sure send them back, we could always use more help" his boss smiled

Phil made a detour to the staff toilet where he sighed hopelessly at his reflection, he really should have shaved that morning. He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it presentable and then left to take the stranger in to see his Boss.

After 15 minutes, the stranger re-appeared grinning and holding a staff t-shirt, clearly having been given the job.

"Boss says because of the weather you can close up early and show me the ropes so I can start tomorrow" the stranger said to Phil, or should he say new co-worker

"Oh okay sure, I'm Phil by the way" He replied, holding his hand out to the stranger.

"I'm Dan" he said taking Phils hand and shaking it. Phil didn't want to but he reluctantly let go of Dan's hand and went to lock up the parlour and pull down the shades on the windows.

He spent the next few hours showing Dan how to work the machines for drinks, how to work the cash register, where everything went as well as going over the typical duties he would have to do. By the time they had finished it was well past closing time.

"Well it looks like we're done, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Phil said, stacking the tables and chairs.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Dan said, backing out the parlour, his hand raised in a half wave and then he left.

Phil sighed to himself and returned home.

The next morning he made sure he was up earlier than usual so he could make himself look presentable for once. He showered, shaved and straightened his hair and was even early to the ice cream parlour. He really should get up early more often. He set up shop and opened the shop, Dan still hadn't arrived but Phil definitely wasn't worrying, definitely not. It was 8:45 by the time Dan ran in looking dishevelled and out of breath.

"S-sorry, alarm......didn't......go.....off" Dan panted out, leaning against the counter.

Phil just sighed, "you can sort yourself out in the bathroom" and then he turned back to serve a customer, trying not to watch Dans' retreating figure.

By the time Dan returned a large group of tourists from a tour bus had come in and Phil was close to tearing his hair out. He just turned to Dan, threw an apron at him and gestured for him to help out. It soon became apparent to Phil that Dan was pretty much hopeless. For one, he couldn't look a customer in the eye without turning red, he could hardly work the machines despite Phil explaining how to him about a hundred times, and he lost count of the amount of times Dan fucked up someones order. But Phil was forgiving, he knew how hopeless he was when he first started.

However, Dan didn't improve over the next few weeks, however he became quite a hit with the locals who took a shine to him and Phil lost count of the number of girls who openly flirted with him. Not that Phil cared, not at all. Dan and Phil also got on remarkably well. They liked the same everything, although Dans' music taste was definitely angrier than Phil typically likes, and they just clicked. Dan was the perfect co-worker and friend apart from the small detail of his incapability to do anything. But Phil didn't mind doing most of the work, he was used to it by now. Besides, he didn't want Dan to be fired, he was the first friend Phil had round here, he couldn't lose him now. That evening Phil invited Dan over to his apartment for Pizza and movies, he felt they knew each other well enough by now for that to be acceptable. Dan agreed, looking excited and Phil couldn't wait until work was over.

Dan practically burst into the apartment as soon as Phil opened the door, he looked around wide eyed as if he had never been in an apartment before.

"You have all this to yourself?" he asked in wonder

"Yeah, the rents not too expensive so I don't really need a room mate to help me pay it, and none of my friends live round here so...." Phil trailed off "Anyway, the lounge is through here, you just sit down anywhere and I'll grab some films"

They ended up watching Guardians of the Galaxy, sat side by side. Phil was on edge the entire time, not wanting to move too close to Dan or freak him out in anyway. In the end Dan sank back into the sofa and pulled Phil closer to him.

"You don't have to sit so straight, I don't bite" he said Phil then settled back into the sofa next to Dan. His eyes were heavy and as much as he tried to watch the film he was too tired and comfortable so fell asleep.

The next thing he knew it was morning and Dans' head was resting on his shoulder. Phil got up carefully and went to leave.

"don't I at least get a good bye" Dan mumbled into the sofa cushion, looking at Phil and grinning

"Very funny" Phil laughed "I was going to make breakfast actually, any preferences"

"whatever, I don't care" Dan said, his eyes fluttering shut. Phil just made toast and cereal, keeping an eye on the time so they wouldn't be late for work.

From there on things started to get worse. Sometimes Phil felt like Dan was flirting with him, and he would give anything for that to be true. It was small things at first, like Dan catching Phils eye as much as possible or pulling faces and making multiple innuendos to make Phil laugh. Phil played it off as just friendly banter until Dan started to compliment Phil and just generally flirt. That would all have been fine, but Phil wasn't sure if Dan was even conscience of how his actions made Phil feel. Dan was the type of person who could get on with most people, he would freely play along when girls flirted with him - that part especially was what made Phil wary. He wasn't even sure if Dan liked guys in that way. Of course, he couldn't confess how he felt to Dan for fear of freaking him out and losing his friend. So he kept it bottled up which took things from bad to worse. You see when Phil gets frustrated and bottles up his feelings he tends to take it out on the nearest person, which in the case turned out to be Dan. Phil started to snap at Dan whenever he made a mistake, like dropping or ruining peoples orders etc. and of course he felt awful but his brain wouldn't let Phil be nice. He could see the hurt in Dans eyes whenever he snapped at him but Dan stayed being his adorable self which just made Phil even more frustrated. Then he snapped completely.

It started out as any normal day, Dan doing something wrong, Phil snapping. The new normal for them. Then during a lull in the custom Dan disappeared. At first Phil didn't really care but eventually he grew worried. He decided to go look for Dan and it didn't take long for him to find Dan sneaking ice cream in the industrial fridge. Phil slammed the door shut behind him and watched Dan jump a foot in the air. 

"What the hell do you think your doing? For one thing, we need this to sell and for another you can't just leave like that okay? You don't get the luxury of me doing your work for you, I'm tired of it" Phil spat out

"Oh so that's it is it? You're mad at me because I keep fucking up? Or is it something else. We got on fine at first but I don't know why you're suddenly pissed at me all the time. Have I done something to offend you or are you always a dick to people?" Dan shouted back

"Is it really so hard to pay attention and just learn how to do the simplest things?" Phil replied, stepping toward Dan

"Well its pretty hard to pay attention with you around, looking as perfect as you are. Swanning around and ignoring all my attempts to get you to like me back." Dan retorted stepping toward Phil

With that Phil grabbed Dan by his t-shirt and kissed him. Hard. All his frustration and feelings poured into the kiss, his lips moving against Dans, his hands moving up under his shirt. It took a second but Dan kissed him back, his hands tangling in Phils hair. Phil was the first to pull away. he was breathing heavily and noticed Dan was too. To Phil, Dan had never looked more beautiful. His perfectly straightened hair was all mussed up and his lips were swollen. 

"I like you too Dan" he whispered, "I've liked you since we met"

Dan just kissed him again but Phil pulled away laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Dan asked bewildered

"nothing, Its just you taste like chocolate chip ice cream" Phil grinned

 

That was the beginning of their relationship. A perfect relationship. Whenever they went for ice cream they would get Chocolate chip, just so they could taste it on each others lips and be reminded of when things started going right for them. 

 


End file.
